Second Chances
by LoveInLlanview
Summary: This is a One Life to Live hybrid story. Many characters are seeking their second chance. Some of the characters include: Starr, Michael, Todd, Carly, Marty, and AJ. What happens when Starr gets a call that Cole is really alive? Will Michael believe his father's claims? What secret has Marty been keeping from Todd?
1. Chapter 1

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Melissa (T & M Fan) & AngelsInstead._

**Second Chances : Chapter One**

"Carly, you're the best friend that I've got in this town and I don't want to lose you, but I think that we could have something so much better then friendship," Todd stated as he pulled her into a kiss.

Carly kissed him back as his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he moved her closer to the couch. He lowered her to the couch as she ran his fingers through his hair and moaned through the kisses of pleasure. He began to unbutton her shirt as he kissed her neck. She reached for his pants and began to unbuckle them when they heard a knock on the door.

"Just ignore them...they'll go away," Todd whispered.

"Todd, I know that you're home...I really need to talk to you," he heard her familiar voice say.

"Marty?" Todd whispered as he climbed off of Carly and answered the front door.

"Marty, what are you doing here in Port Charles? If John sees you, he's going to arrest you," Todd stated as he pulled her into the apartment and shut the door.

"There's something that I need to tell you," Marty stated as she noticed Carly laying on the couch in just her bra.

"I'm...I'm sorry to interrupt, I should have called first...I'll come back later," Marty stuttered as she walked back towards the door.

"Wait Marty, don't go...you said that you have something to tell me. It must be important if you're risking you're freedom by coming here."

"It is important...there's something that I should have told you a long time ago. The night of the Spring Fling-"

"What about it Marty? Why are you dredging up that night now? I thought that we had moved past that," Todd interrupted as a pained expression came to his face.

"What happened the night of the Spring Fling?" Carly asked as she buttoned up her blouse and walked towards Todd. She didn't know who this woman was, but she didn't like the fact that neither one of them seemed to be aware that she was still in the room.

"I became pregnant the night of the Spring Fling," Marty stated.

"What?" Todd gasped. "That can't be true...I would have known."

"I'm sorry, but it is true...I had a little girl. Her name is Charlotte, she's autistic and is currently enrolled in Autism Speaks Academy," Marty stated as she handed Todd a picture of her.

"She's beautiful, she looks just like you...Is she...Is she mine?" Todd asked as he looked into Marty's piercing blue eyes.

XOXOXO

Michael was on his way to meet Starr when he stepped out of the shadows. "A.J., it can't be...I saw you die," Michael gasped out.

"I didn't die son. I was given a second chance at life and I want to use that to get to know you better."

"You kidnapped me and let my parents think that I was dead, that's all I need to know about you."

"There's two sides to every story. I know that I hurt you, but all I'm asking for is a chance to explain my side of the story. Please Michael, will you listen to me explain?"

XOXOXO

Starr sat in her apartment waiting for Michael. She was nervous, but excited to take the next step in their relationship.

When she had lost Cole and Hope she thought that the crippling pain would be all that was left for her to feel, but Michael had changed all that for her.

He had been patient and understanding through all of her grief and she had fallen in love with him.

She was just about to call Michael to see where he was when her phone rang. "Hello," she answered.

"Starr, I need your help," a voice that she never thought she would hear again stated.

"Cole!" Starr gasped.

XOXOXO

"That's why I'm here. Since Charlotte started courses at the Autism Speaks Academy, she's becoming far more verbal and she's beginning to ask questions about her father. She'd like to meet him."

"So, am I her dad?" Todd asked.

"I don't know. But I hope you are," Marty admitted. "I hope you'll agree to a DNA test, so we can have those answers once and for all."

"Look," Carly spoke up. "This is really none of my business, but why are you asking Todd for a DNA test now... after all of these years? You possibly had his child all those years ago... but you kept it from him. Why would you do that?"

"Marty had a really good reason," Todd said in Marty's defense. "She didn't say anything because I..."

"Because you what?" Carly asked.

"Because I raped her," Todd replied.

XOXOXO

Michael let out a heavy sigh as he stared at AJ. How could this guy just waltz back into his life after all these years and pretend to really care? All of his life he had heard terrible stories about AJ and his violent tendencies from his mother and Sonny. He couldn't imagine that anything AJ had to say would change his mind about the image he had of him. AJ was probably just going to tell him some lies.

"I know what you did," Michael responded. "You kidnapped me and my siblings... and you told my mother I died."

"Yes, I did do those things, Michael. I can't deny it. But you don't know why."

"I don't need to know why. I don't want to talk to you. I'm supposed to meet my girlfriend."

"Just give me a chance, Michael. I am begging you."

"Alright then. Tell me this. Why did you push my mother down a flight of stairs?" Michael demanded. "You pushed her when she was 5 months pregnant, and she had a miscarriage and lost my baby brother!"

"I didn't push your mother. She fell. It was an accident," AJ swore. "Please, you gotta believe me. I love you, Michael.. and I want to be your father."

XOXOXO

"Cole, is that you?" Starr cried out into the phone.

Was she dreaming? Or was that really Cole's voice on the phone?

"Starr, I need your help. Irene Manning abducted me and Hope after the crash. She faked our deaths...and we are alive!" Cole exclaimed.

Starr couldn't believe it! Cole was really alive? He and Hope had been taken by her crazy grandmother?!

"Cole, where are you?" Starr demanded into the phone.

"Starr, it's dangerous. You can't come here alone," Cole said as he gave her the location. "We aren't the only ones being held captive here."

XOXOXO

"You...you raped her?" Carly asked as thoughts of Michael bombarded her mind. She knew that Todd had a past that he was ashamed of, but she never thought that he was the same kind of disgusting monster that had raped her son.

"Yes, I did and I wasn't the only one either. I orchestrated a gang rape on her," Todd explained as he looked at the ground.

"That's absolutely disgusting, you deserve to die for what you did to her," Carly stated as she slapped him across the face and stormed out.

"I'm sorry that I caused problems between you and your...friend," Marty stated.

"Don't be sorry Marty, don't ever say you're sorry to me. I'm the one who is sorry and if I lose Carly because of what I did to you then I certainly deserve it. What's Charlotte like?" Todd asked.

"She's smart, she's really good at writing...she comes up with the most amazing, funny stories and poetry, but she has a hard time relating with other people and I know that she gets frustrated. Will you look out for her even if she's not your daughter? I just don't want her to be alone."

"I'll look after her, but why would she be alone. Where are you going to be?" Todd asked.

"I'm sick...I have an inoperable brain tumor and I only have a few months left," Marty explained as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

XOXOXO

"I don't believe you, Sonny is my father. If you cared at all about me, you wouldn't have let me believe that you were dead."

"I didn't have another choice. It was the only way that I could protect you."

"Protect me from what?" Michael asked.

XOXOXO

"Who else is being held captive?" Starr asked.

"Your uncle Victor."

"What, but I thought that my dad killed him."

"Well he didn't. Irene faked his death just as she faked her own. I have to go Starr, Irene is coming and I can't let her catch me with the phone. I love you."

"I love you too," Starr stated as the line went dead.

XOXOXO

Victor paced in the cell as he held his little boy. He had to find a way out of this hell hole. It had been pure hell to watch Tea grieving for him and their son on the television that Irene had set up for him. He wanted to take away all of the pain that she was in, but he didn't know how.

If that wasn't bad enough, he was also worried about Marty. he had heard enough talk from the guards and Irene to know that they had something ominous planned for her. He only hoped that Cole had gotten through to Starr before Irene caught him with the phone. It was their only chance to be rescued.

"Hand me the baby and lie down on the bed," Agent Steed stated as he pointed his gun at Victor.

"What's going on?

"Do what I say or I'll kill you and your son."

Victor handed the guard the baby and laid down on his bed as he was ordered. As soon as he was laying down the guard restrained his hands and feet to the bed with chains.

"Why are you doing this?" Victor asked.

"He's all yours...I'll be back tomorrow morning," the guard stated as he walked away.

"Hello lover, I've missed you and since I've been a very good prisoner, Irene promised me that I could spend some quality time with you," Margaret Cochran stated as she entered the cell. Once she entered the cell, the bars came back down, locking her in with Victor.

XOXOXO

Todd's eyes widened in horror when Marty told him that she was dying. He wasn't taking the news of her illness very well. In fact, he refused to believe that she was dying.

"No, Marty," he said. "You can't die. I won't let you! I'm taking you to Port Charles hospital. There's an excellent surgeon, Doctor Drake there and he can save you."

"Todd, I am already seeing a specialist. There's nothing that can be done."

"There has to be something! You have to live. You have to live for Charlotte. She needs you. And if I am her father, I owe it to her to make sure that her mother stays alive and well," Todd stated. "Now don't argue with me. I want to go with you to see Doctor Drake."

Marty managed a smile when Todd said he would do everything in his power to help her. "Thank you, Todd," she responded. "But I really must go now. I am afraid I have taken up enough of your time."

XOXOXO

"I've been protecting you from Caesar Faison," AJ revealed. "I have reason to believe that you and everyone I love here in Port Charles are in terrible danger. I can't stay in hiding any more. I had to come back and warn everyone of Faison's plans."

"You're crazy. Faison has been dead for years."

"No, he's alive and well... and he's working with a very dangerous woman. Her name is Irene Manning."

"Manning?" Michael said with a frown. Wasn't Irene Manning Starr's crazy grandmother? Supposedly she was dead because Starr's dad had shot her. What the hell kind of sick game was AJ playing?

"Do you have any proof of this?" Michael demanded. "Or do you just expect me to believe you?"

"Yes, I have proof," AJ stated.

XOXOXO

To Victor's surprise and disbelief, Margaret unchained him and told him that she had a plan to help him escape. "You're helping me, Margaret?" he asked her.

"You bet your sweet fanny I am. Our son needs you, Victor. I want you to get out of this terrible place and return to our little boy."

A smile came to Victor's face. He missed Sam so much as well as all of his other loved ones. When Margaret produced a key out of her bra and unlocked the door of his prison, Victor almost kissed her.

"How can I thank you, Margaret?" he asked as she helped him disarm the alarm system and escape through the doors.

"I will want a favor of you someday. It will come when you least expect it. And when I come to you with my wish, you must fulfill it without question. Do you promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he responded without hesitation. "Now I gotta go. I know there are others locked away in this compound by my mother... and I have to get help to save them."

"Good luck, Victor," she said as they parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Melissa (T & M Fan) & AngelsInstead._

**Second Chances : Chapter Two**

"I really must be going now," Marty stated.

"It's late Marty...why don't you spend the night here at my place and I will take you to General Hospital in the morning."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Marty stated. What if she had an episode and became confused? Could she really trust herself not to hurt Todd, the way that she had hurt Patrick.

"Please Marty, I want to take care of you...I promise I'm not going to hurt you," Todd pleaded, hating the fact that after all this time she didn't trust him not to hurt her.

"You're not the one I'm afraid of," Marty muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Okay, I'll stay the night," Marty whispered, hoping that she wouldn't regret her decision.

"Okay, you can take the bed, and I'll spend the night out here in the living room."

"You don't have to give up your bed for me."

"Yes I do, I'd give up anything for you."

"Thanks Todd," Marty said as she followed him into the bedroom.

He walked over to his dresser and handed her a pair of sweats and his t-shirt to sleep in.

"Goodnight Marty," Todd said as he walked out.

"Goodnight Todd."

Marty locked the door and changed into her pajamas. She climbed into her bed, hoping that tonight she wouldn't have any episodes.

An hour later...Todd was almost asleep when Marty appeared at his side.

XOXOXO

"Yes, I have proof," A.J. said as he handed Michael a picture of Faison.

"You're telling the truth."

"Of course I am, I would never lie to you. I know that you don't know me very well, but I would do anything to protect you."

"A.J.?" Carly said as she walked around the corner and saw the man that she hated most...the man that she thought she was finally free of when he died.

XOXOXO

Victor ran from the compound as far as he could before the guards realized that he had escaped.

He jumped in the water that surrounded the mainland and swam to shore. He walked into a diner and picked up the pay phone and called the only person that he knew would help him.

"John, I need your help," he said into the phone.

XOXOXO

Todd stared at Marty in disbelief as she knelt at the edge of the sofa and lightly touched his arm. "Marty, what- what are you doing?" Todd gasped as every muscle in his body stiffened.

"Todd, I can't sleep with you again because I want to make things work with Suede," Marty informed him.

"It's not that I don't want to... because I want you again, so much... but you're bad for me. VERY bad... and I don't think we should be together..." she told him.

"What the hell?" Todd grumbled as he heard her words. Marty was having some sort of hallucination ... and she obviously thought she was in the past. She was lost in the memories of their college days and their complicated relationship from years ago. This strange episode must be a result of her brain tumor, Todd concluded. He wasn't sure how to handle the situation. He didn't want to upset her by jolting her back to the present. He feared that would make everything worse.

Todd quickly considered all his options, but then he decided he should 'play along.' He would do his best to soothe Marty, then put her back to bed. "It's okay, Marty. I understand. I think you should know that I still want to be with you. I don't think Suede is right for you, and I think it's best you don't make any hasty decisions," Todd stated.

"I think you should sleep on it, and we will discuss it in the morning," Todd said. He gently helped Marty back into the bedroom and tucked her into bed. "Good night, Marty."

He knelt over the bed and almost kissed her. He hesitated, wanting to feel his lips against hers, but he didn't dare. If she left the "memory" of their past, she'd totally lose it if she "awakened" to find him kissing her.

"Don't leave, Todd. Stay with me. Hold me..." she began to plead.

XOXOXO

Carly was so shocked upon seeing AJ and Michael talking that she fainted at their feet. Sweeping her into his arms, AJ carried Carly to a nearby bench and lay her down gently upon it. "Is my mom alright?" Michael asked with concern as he rushed over to his mother's side.

"She's fine, Son. Seeing me alive must have come as a terrible shock to her," AJ said as he stared down at the beautiful woman who had given birth to his son. "I better leave before she wakes up."

"Wait! What are we going to do about Faison and Irene Manning?" Michael asked his father.

XOXOXO

John was pumping his hips, thrusting into Tea DelGado's beautiful body when his cell phone rang. He reached for it on the nearby nightstand as he took the call. "Sam?" he said hopefully into the phone. He had been fucking grief-stricken Tea the past 3 weeks ever since Sam McCall had rejected him.

"No, this isn't Sam," Victor said with a frown. "This is his father, Victor Lord Junior."

"What?!" John gasped as his throbbing erection suddenly faded. He had been thrusting his dick into the wife of the "dead" guy on the phone!

"Yeah, I am alive... and I need your help," Victor stated.

"Uhhh, I can't help at the moment..." John said as he looked down at the beautiful woman who was lying in his embrace. "I'm sort of... ummm... busy."

"Busy? Doing what?!" Victor demanded.

"Your wife," John replied.

_XOXOXO_

"Don't leave Todd. Stay with me. Hold me," Marty pleaded.

Marty's pleas hit a fractured piece of his heart and he couldn't bring himself to walk away from her. He had walked away from her once when she was pleading with him not to go and that decision had destroyed both of their lives.

"I'll stay and hold you Marty for as long as you want me to," Todd replied as he climbed into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

He breathed in her scent as she placed her head on his chest and he was overcome with intense feelings of lust and need as she snuggled against him. She was like a drug to him and he didn't know if he would be strong enough not to give in to his raging desires for her.

"Todd, I know that I said that I couldn't sleep with you anymore because of Suede, but I need to be with you one last time before we say goodbye," Marty whispered as she brought her head up and kissed him.

XOXOXO

Starr was on the docks looking for Michael when she overheard him talking to somebody about some guy named Faison and her evil grandmother Irene.

"What are you going to do to Irene?" Starr asked A.J. as she walked up to them.

"Starr, what are you doing here?" Michael asked.

"While I was waiting for you, I got a phone call from Cole. He survived the accident with my daughter. My grandma Irene faked their deaths and I have to find her so that I can get my family back...what happened to Carly?" Starr asked as she looked around and noticed that she was passed out.

"Cole and Starr are alive?" He didn't know how to react to the news. He was happy that Starr would get her little girl back, but he was scared of losing her to Cole. He had already lost Abbey, could he really lose Starr as well.

"My mom fainted when she saw my biological father A.J. Starr this is A.J."

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you. Do you have a plan for stopping my grandmother?" Starr asked.

XOXOXO

"That's okay you can have Tea. I've decided that I want somebody else," Victor responded.

In the past he would have been furious with John and would have killed him for touching her when she belonged to him, but being locked up for so long had forced him to think about his life, and he realized that he had never really loved Tea. He was in love with somebody else and he would not rest until they were reunited.

"What?" John asked. He was shocked that Victor wasn't cursing him out for fucking his wife.

"I'm not in love with Tea, so I don't care what you do with her. I'm still in love with-"


	3. Chapter 3

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Melissa (T & M Fan) & AngelsInstead._

**Second Chances : Chapter Three**

Charlotte had been writing in her journal before bed. She was expecting a visit from her mother the next day at the Autism Speaks Academy and she had been looking forward to it very much. She picked up the framed photo of her mother and smiled at her mom's image. "I miss you," she said as she lightly kissed the photo.

A couple of orderlies walked into Charlotte's room. "Is it time to turn out the light?" she asked.

The orderlies just shook their head. "I'm afraid you're coming with me," the taller one said.

Charlotte got a nervous look in her eyes. "No, I- I am always in bed by 11 PM. That's when I put my journal away and turn out the lights," she fretted.

One of the orderlies smirked. "Maybe we want to have a little fun with you," said the shorter of the two. He unzipped his pants and showed Charlotte his throbbing erection.

"No, no! This is wrong!" Charlotte cried out. She scrambled off the bed and started looking for somewhere to hide.

Just then, a woman walked into the room. She walked over to where Charlotte was crouched fearfully in the corner. "Hi, Charlotte. I am your grandmother," she said. "And I am going to help you. Come with me."

Charlotte shook her head and tried to pull her arm away when the woman touched her. "My mother said I am not supposed to talk to strangers. I don't know you... and I can't go with you," Charlotte said in a worried voice.

"It's alright, Charlotte. I am your grandmother - your father's mother. My name is Irene. And I am going to save you from these very bad men," Irene told the frightened young woman.

"Th- thank you for helping me," Charlotte said as Irene helped her to her feet.

Irene reached for the bag the orderlies had packed containing a few of Charlotte's possessions. As her granddaughter stepped out in the hallway, she had a few words with the orderlies and paid them for their "services." "Thank you for 'helping' to convince Charlotte to leave the academy with me. She probably would have protested if we had handled it any other way. Also, thanks for getting the blood sample for the DNA test when Charlotte was sleeping," Irene said as she gave the orderlies the last of their pay.

"You're welcome," said the tall one. "What should we do if her mother comes asking questions?"

"You know what I instructed you to tell her," Irene said. "Now I must go, my granddaughter and I are going on a trip."

After they had left the academy, Irene informed Charlotte she was taking her on a trip. "We are going to fly on an airplane!" Irene exclaimed with a happy smile.

"I- I can't get on an airplane. No, no! We'll crash!" Charlotte cried out fearfully.

"You will get on that airplane," Irene insisted sternly.

"I want to see my mother now," Charlotte said sadly. "Where is my mother?"

"You'll be reunited with her soon, darling. I promise."

"Where are we going?" asked Charlotte. "I'm supposed to be in my bed right now. I am always in bed by 11 PM."

Xxxooo

"Are you sure, Marty? Are you absolutely positive that you want me to make love to you?" Todd whispered.

He couldn't make love to her until he had her full consent. Not after Spring Fling.

"Yes, Todd. I want you. Make love to me now," she pleaded. She caressed his hardening cock through his pajama pants.

"I love you, Marty," he told her. "I've always loved you..."

Very gently, he removed her clothing, then his own. "I need to be inside you," he murmured against her lips.

He took her mouth in a passionate kiss as he sunk himself into her tight, slick depths. "Ohhh God, you feel so good," he groaned.

"Todd!" Marty cried out as she locked her legs around his waist.

Xxxooo

AJ just shook his head. "I have a plan, but it would be too dangerous for me to tell you about it. Go home with Michael. I'll take care of Irene and Faison," AJ said to Starr.

"Starr and I want to help," Michael insisted. "Her little girl has been kept from her all this time. We need to find them."

"She's my grandmother," Starr said of Irene. "And obviously she wants to hurt me and my dad. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. I have to help you rescue Cole and my little girl."

"I'm going to be working with Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio, but we'll need your help as well," AJ finally relented.

"Alright, we'll go with you to defeat Faison and Irene," Michael stated. "But what about Mom?"

He looked down at his mother who was just starting to stir on the wooden bench. If Carly woke up, would she try to stop them?

Xxxooo

"If you're not in love with Tea, then who ARE you in love with?" John demanded when Victor stopped mid-sentence.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Victor responded in a sneer.

"Who are you talking to?" Tea demanded of John.

John's erection had dwindled and he had stopped making love to her half-way into the call. When John had mentioned her to the caller, Tea's curiosity had peaked. Who was on the phone?

"Answer the question," John insisted.

"If you must know, I am in love with Crazy Margaret, my son Sam's mother," Victor replied as he didn't want John to know the truth. "She rescued me from my evil mother... and I think we might really have a chance together."

"Whatever. I know you are lying," John said in a growl. "Listen, I'd really like to help you... but like I said, I am busy and I can't-."

"Tea's baby, my son is being held at Irene's compound. Caesar Faison is working with her, and they have several people held captive in cells at her compound. If we don't do something fast, someone's going to get hurt," Victor said urgently. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

XOXOXO

"I'm supposed to be in bed asleep by eleven," Charlotte repeated as she rocked back and forth. Maintaining a schedule was very important to her and she didn't understand where her grandmother was taking her.

"Don't worry gorgeous. I promise that you'll be asleep be eleven," Irene said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a needle.

Charlotte's eyes grew big and she began to scream as Irene approached her.

"It's just a sedative to help you sleep my darling," Irene said as she grabbed Charlotte and pushed the powerful drugs into her arm.

Charlotte's eyes closed as her body grew limp in Irene's arms.

"We'll be at my compound before you know it," Irene said as she smiled.

XOXOXO

"But what about mom?" Michael asked.

"She's coming with us," A.J. whispered as he scooped Carly up in his arms and gently laid her in the back of the limo. Starr and Michael climbed in and sat across from A.J. who was stroking Carly's hair while she slept.

"You still love her don't you?" Starr asked as she looked into A.J.'s eyes.

"She's Michael's mom so I'm always going to care about her," A.J. whispered.

"Where are we going?" Michael asked wanting to change the subject.

"We're going to the Airport and taking the Quartermaine's plane to Irene's compound. Anna and Robert are meeting us there," A.J. explained.

When they arrived at the airport, A.J. carried Carly onto the plane and smiled at Anna and Robert who had already boarded.

"It looks like you picked up a few people on the way," Robert said as Michael and Starr boarded the plane.

"Well we can use all the help that we can get," A.J. said as the doors closed and the airplane began to move.

XOXOXO

"Yes...of course I'll help just as soon as I get off," John said.

"Okay...knowing you, that won't take very long. Once you're finished satisfying your urges with my wife I need you to board the next plane for Switzerland. There's a diner across the street from the airport. Meet me there as soon as you can," Victor said as he hung up the phone.

Victor pulled a picture out of his back pocket. The picture of her had kept him going even when things were at their worst. "I love you and I promise that we'll be together soon," Victor whispered as he kissed her photo.

"Who was on the phone?" Tea asked as soon as John had hung up.

"I'll tell you afterwards...right now I really need to concentrate on finding perfect satisfaction in you," he said as he began to suck on her breasts as the blood once again filled his raging penis.

Once he could feel that his peppy had grown hard again he began to thrust in and out of Tea with increased speed until they had reached their orgasm.

"Who was on the phone?" Tea asked as soon as John had pulled out of her and began to throw his clothes on.

"That was your husband Victor."

"WHAT?" Tea screeched. "Victor's alive and you knew it and you had sex with me anyways," Tea shouted as she slapped John across the face.

"Why not...Victor said that he didn't mind."

"You're lying."

"I'm sorry, but he loves somebody else."

"I won't believe that until I hear him say that," Tea said as she began to get dressed.

"Fine, I'm taking the next flight to Switzerland to meet him. Why don't you come with me and then you can ask him yourself," John said as he fantasized about the many positions that they could try out on the plane on the long flight to Switzerland. Fucking Tea Delgado over and over again would be a whole lot more entertaining then watching some dumb in-flight movie.

"Fine, let's go McBain, but I'm warning you...keep your hands to yourself," Tea threatened as she grabbed her purse and followed John out of her hotel room.

XOXOXO

"Todd," Marty cried out as she locked her legs around his waist.

"Did I...did I hurt you?" Todd asked as he froze.

"No...it feels so good. Please don't stop," Marty pleaded as she arched her back to take more of his length inside of her.

Todd thrust in and out of her as he sucked on her neck.

"Oh...god...Todd!" Marty screamed as she scratched her nails down his back.

"Oh...Marty," Todd whispered as he felt her walls tighten up around his throbbing erection as she released her cum. It felt so good that it pushed him over the edge of ecstasy and his body shook as he released himself fully into her.

"That was...that was amazing Todd," Marty said.

"We always are amazing together Marty. I love you more then I've ever loved anybody else," Todd whispered as he leaned his head against Marty's chest and listened to the rhythmic beating of her heart. He was still buried deep inside of her and he wanted to stay that way all night long. He wanted to savor this moment of ecstasy for as long as he could.

"I love you too," he heard her whisper as they fell asleep.

The next morning Marty opened her eyes and realized that Todd was sleeping on top of her. She knew that they had sex because she could feel him buried deep inside of her, but she couldn't remember why.

XOXOXO

Once the plane had landed Irene carried Charlotte into her compound as she smiled. The next phase of her plan for revenge was about to begin and her granddaughter would play a very important role.


	4. Chapter 4

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Melissa (T & M Fan) & AngelsInstead._

**Second Chances : Chapter Four**

Carly awakened with a massive headache. She moaned as she sat up on the leather seat. "Where am I?" she asked in confusion. She saw Anna Devane, Robert Scorpio, Michael and Starr seated nearby. She glanced around and saw AJ hovering over her.

"Ohhh my God! It's true! You're alive!" she gasped.

"Yes, Carly. I am alive," said AJ. "But I'm sure you're not happy to see me."

"Damn right I'm not," Carly said venomously. "Leave me the hell alone! And leave Michael alone, too!"

"I'm afraid I can't. I am protecting Michael and everyone he loves," AJ stated.

"Mom, calm down," Michael said as he rushed over to his mother's side. "He's only trying to help. You see, Cesar Faison and Starr's crazy grandmother, Irene Manning are holding a whole bunch of people hostage, including Starr's little girl. AJ's working with Anna and Robert to bring them down."

Carly frowned as she looked at AJ. AJ wasn't really trying to help, was he? Carly's head ached, and she really wasn't feeling well. Seeing AJ alive again had been too much for her.

"Ohhh God, I'm going to throw up," she whimpered.

AJ rushed to her aid, lifting her in his arms and carrying her to the bathroom. He held her hair back as she threw up in the toilet repeatedly. "Ohhh God, I'm so sick," she said after she had finished emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Are you going to be alright, Carly?" AJ asked in concern. He got her a warm washcloth and helped her wipe her lips.

Xxxooo

John and Tea were on their long flight to Switzerland. Tea was fantasizing about meeting up with Victor again, but she feared he'd been angry knowing she had made love to John. John had asked the flight attendant for a blanket. "I am really cold," he told the young woman.

"Here, I hope this makes you more comfortable," she said as she handed him a nice fluffly blanket.

"Thanks," he said with a grin.

He lay the blanket over his lap and Tea's as he leaned over slightly, whispering in her ear. "This is gonna be a long flight, baby. If you get lonely... all you have to do is reach under this blanket and start fondling my cock. I promise, I'll reach under the blanket, too... and I will take care of you."

"Ohhh my God, John!" Tea gasped loudly. "All you can think about is your cock!"

"My husband just came back from the dead and we are on our way to meet him and all you can think about is fucking me!" she screamed.

"That's right, Tea. I'm a man with very powerful needs. I like to fuck. Who cares about Victor. He's been gone for well over year. You don't know where he's been... and who he may have been fucking. He said he's in love with someone else."

Xxxooo

Todd woke up the minute Marty stirred in his embrace. She looked confused and full of anguish as he lay on top of her with his cock completely buried in her tight, wet center. "Marty, I love you," Todd murmured as he caressed her hair. "I've always loved you... and I never meant to hurt you."

"Wh- what happened here last night?" Marty asked tearfully.

"We made love," Todd said to her gently. "You and I are meant to be together... and after what we shared last night, I am never letting you go."

Very carefully, Marty slipped out from underneath Todd's muscular frame. "I- I can't do this," she told him in a trembling voice. "I love you, too, Todd. But what we shared last night can never happen again."

"You're wrong," he said as he pulled her body against his and kissed her. She fought the kiss, but he was too powerful. She went up in flames the moment his tongue entered her mouth.

"Stop, stop..." she pleaded as she pulled away from his hungry lips. "We can't do this. I am sick, Todd. I'm dying. I can't have this... a relationship with you. I have to think of Charlotte. She's my daughter... and she's all that matters. Please, will you take me see her?"

Xxxooo

Charlotte was unconscious as Irene lay her down on a bed in an empty room of her compound. Irene stood over Charlotte, gazing at the beautiful face of her granddaughter. This was Todd's child he had conceived with Marty, the woman he loved above all others. She was determined to make Todd pay through the sweet, innocent autistic girl who lay on the bed.

Faison walked in the room and saw the girl lying on the cot. "Who's this?" he asked as he reached out and caressed the young woman's hair back from her face. "She's lovely. Absolutely exquisite."

"She's my granddaughter. Sweet Charlotte," Irene explained. "Her father has made an incredible mistake. He's betrayed his mother in the worst possible way... and he has to suffer for that. Little Charlotte here must pay the price."

"Won't your son want to kill you if he finds his daughter missing?" Faison asked.

"I hope he does find her missing and he comes here looking for her. I left clues. It won't be long until he's here... and I hope he brings Charlotte's mother with him."

"What purpose will that serve?" asked Faison.

"I've always wanted to torture the woman that stole the heart of both of my sons. What better way than to make her and Todd watch me bringing great pain their offspring," Irene said with an evil laugh.

"We'll start with this little one here. So sweet, so innocent. She won't know what hit her."

"What would you like to do with her?" Faison asked as a wicked smirk broke out on his face.

"I think you know exactly what I would like to do," Irene replied. "I would like you to fuck her. You'll be her first. We'll train her to be a sex slave. Eventually, we'll sell her and make a tremendous amount of profit. In the process, I will get the pleasure of punishing my son."

Faison started playing with the hem of Charlotte's nightie, making it ride up to show her young, shapely leg. "I think I am going to like punishing your son," he spoke in a low growl. "If I am going to fuck her, how would you like it to be done?

Xxxooo

"Are you going to be alright Carly?"

"I'm glad that you're alive for Michael's sake, but if you do anything to hurt him, you'll be answering to me."

"I've changed Carly, my days of hurting you and Michael are over. I'm sorry that I kidnapped and made you think that he was dead. It was the worst thing that I have ever done. Do you think that you'll ever be able to forgive me?"

XOXOXO

"Victor's not in love with anybody else. That's just something you made up to get in my pants. It's not going to work John.

Tea grabbed the Ice out of her cup and reached under the blanket, throwing them in his underwear. "That should cool you down," Tea said as she got up and walked into the bathroom.

Her hands shook as she pulled the pregnancy test out of her purse. She had bought it at the airport pharmacy while John was buying their tickets. Although she was probably just late from the stress that she had been under, she needed to know.

She peed on the stick and waited for the sign to appear.

XOXOXO

"I will take you to see Charlotte, but first I'm taking you to see Doctor Drake. I know that he can help you, because I refuse to let you die," Todd said as he climbed out of bed and began getting dressed.

"I'll meet with Doctor Drake, but It's not going to change anything. He can't help me...nobody can."

"We'll see."

As soon as Marty had gotten dressed, Todd drove her to the hospital.

"Doctor Drake, I need your help. My friend Marty has an inoperable brain tumor that no other surgeon will touch. Will you operate on her?" Todd bluntly asked as he walked up to Patrick.

XOXOXO

"If I am going to fuck her, how would you like it to be done?" Faison stated as he traced her thigh.

"I don't care how you do it, I just want to watch," Irene stated.

"Well, we may as well get started," Faison said. It had been a long time since he had fucked a virgin and the idea of it was making him extremely horny.

He carried her to his bed and used some rope to bound her. He grabbed a pair of scissors and cut off her clothes until she was completely naked.

Irene pulled up a chair so that she could watch everything as Faison removed his clothes.

"What's...what's going on?" Charlotte asked as she woke up and began to whimper.

"I'm going to fuck you," Faison said as he traced the folds of her vagina with his finger.

"No...No...No," Charlotte screamed as everything turned red.

Xxxooo

Staring into AJ's sapphire eyes, Carly said the first words that came to mind. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me for giving you alcohol," Carly stated. "Because of what I did, you started drinking again. My actions caused you to lose the time you should have had with our son."

For a moment, AJ was speechless. He couldn't believe that Carly was finally admitting her faults from the past. Always before, she had made him out to be the enemy. She had said that he was a bad influence for their son. She had never even given him a chance to be Michael's dad.

"We all made a lot of mistakes, Carly," AJ responded. "Now we have to do what is best for Michael. A lot of time has passed, and we have to leave everything that happened in the past behind us."

"I agree," Carly said as she let out a long, pent-up breath. "But I still don't trust you completely. I'm sorry, AJ, but you and I have not always seen eye to eye, and we haven't always agreed on what is best for Michael."

"Our son is a man now, and he can make his own decisions. He's in love with Starr and he's happy. He's going to need our guidance from time to time, but I have faith in him," AJ stated.

"Yes, but what's going to happen when Starr's past love, Cole, and her little girl Hope come back into their lives?"

"I don't know, Carly. I guess we'll just have to see how it plays out."

"I don't want Michael to get his heart broken. He already lost Abby."

"If Michael loses Starr, we'll be there for him. Our son will be alright," AJ assured Carly.

AJ and Carly walked out of the bathroom together. "Are you alright, Mom?" Michael asked her in concern.

"I'm fine," Carly said as she gave Michael a hug.

Starr was agitated as she sat in her seat. She kept thinking of Cole and their precious little girl. All this time she had thought that Cole and Hope had been killed in the car crash, but now that she knew that her evil grandmother and Caesar Faison had been keeping them captive, she didn't know what to think or feel. How would she react when she saw Cole again? Would her sweet little girl even remember her mommy? With tears in her eyes, Starr stared out the window.

"Starr, are you crying?" Michael asked. "What's wrong?"

XOXOXO

After a couple of minutes, a plus sign had appeared on Tea's pregnancy test. "Ohhh my God, I am pregnant!" she gasped. "I am going to have John's baby."

John had just taken the half-melted pieces of ice out of his underwear. He sat down in his seat, huddled up in his blanket. When Tea came back, John could tell that she had been crying.

"Hey, Tea, are you alright?" he asked when she sat down next to him. "Why were in the bathroom for so long?"

XOXOXO

Dr. Drake agreed to help Marty because he couldn't resist a challenge. "I'll have to run a few tests and look over your charts from your previous doctor," Dr. Drake explained. "After I have a chance to look everything over, I will let you know if it's safe to operate."

"Thanks, Dr. Drake. I knew that you could help Marty," Todd said as he shook Patrick's hand.

"I can't guarantee that I can remove the tumor, but I promise that I will see what I can do," Patrick stated. "I am going to write up an order for some lab work. A nurse will come in and draw some blood. We'll take a few x-rays, then I will call you as soon as we know anything."

"Thanks again, Dr. Drake," Marty said as she sat on the exam table.

Dr. Drake left and a nurse came in to draw several vials of Marty's blood. After the blood work was complete, she was sent to radiology for a series of x-rays. Todd waited in the hallway, and he smiled at her when she came out. Marty looked distressed as she got to his side.

"I have a great feeling that Dr. Drake can help you, Marty," Todd said as he tried to give her some reassurance.

"I am not worried about me right now. I'm worried about Charlotte."

"Why? What's wrong?"

XOXOXO

Charlotte let out a blood-curdling scream as her face turned bright red. Her hands were bound, but she kicked out at Faison with all her strength. When her foot made contact with his balls, he was knocked to the floor in pain. "Get up and fuck her!" Irene commanded him.

"I can't," he said as he stood, clutching his sore balls. "Your granddaughter is a little wildcat... and she's going to have to be punished."

Irene laughed, because she knew just the perfect punishment for her defiant granddaughter.


	5. Chapter 5

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Melissa (T & M Fan) & AngelsInstead._

**Second Chances : Chapter Five**

"Starr, why are you crying?" Michael asked.

"It's nothing, Michael. I just wish we'd get there. I hope we can rescue Cole and Hope," Starr stated as she looked out the window.

"We are going to rescue them. I promise you that we will not stop until you have been reunited with your family," Michael said. It was killing him, knowing that keeping his promise to Starr might end up costing him her, but he couldn't let her down again.

"What was that?" Starr asked as there was a loud noise and the plane started shaking.

XOXOXO

"Why were you in the bathroom so long?" John asked.

"I was in the bathroom a long time because I had to take a pregnancy test and it was positive. Congratulations you're a father," Tea said as she smiled.

After she lost Victor she never thought that she would feel complete again, but now she felt whole once again and it was all thanks to John.

"I...I got you pregnant?" John asked.

"Yes, we're going to have a baby," Tea said as she grabbed her hand and placed it on her stomach.

XOXOXO

"What's wrong?" Todd asked.

"I am feeling uneasy about taking you to meet her. Even though she's been eager to meet you, I am not sure what her reaction will be," Marty explained.

"To be honest, I'm a little worried about that myself. I just want what's best for her. I love her so much already and I don't want to upset her."

"Charlotte doesn't like change, so we'll have to be very patient with her while she adjusts," Marty explained to Todd.

"I can do that," Todd said.

"I got the test results back," Patrick announced as he entered the waiting room.

"Can you help Marty?" Todd asked.

XOXOXO

"She needs to be punished," Faison stated as he glared at Charlotte.

"A night with Caleb ought to teach her a lesson she won't soon forget," Irene said as she cackled.

She snapped her fingers and two of her henchman grabbed Charlotte while she screamed.

"Caleb's very hungry my dear, so don't be alarmed if he bites," Irene said to Charlotte as they arrived at his cell.

"Caleb, I brought you a little snack," Irene said as she entered the cell.

Caleb looked at Charlotte with hunger and lust in his eyes as the henchman tied her to the bed.

Charlotte cried out for help as Irene and the guards left. Caleb approached her as his stomach growled...the smell of her blood was far too appetizing to resist.

XOXOXO

Michael tensed as the plane started to shake uncontrollably. There was a terrible sound as one of the engines started to give out. "What's going on?!" Starr cried out.

Just then the pilot of the plane announced that everyone should put on their seat-belts and prepare for a crash landing. "Ohhh my God!" Carly gasped when she realized the plane was about to crash. She jumped into her seat and put on her seat belt. Anna tried to calm everyone, but Starr was crying.

"It's okay, Starr. We'll be alright," Michael said as he reached for her hand.

"Now we'll never rescue my little girl," Starr said sadly.

"We're going down!" AJ yelled as the plane suddenly flipped on it's side in midair.

XOXOXO

"This is wonderful news," John said happily when Tea announced she was pregnant with his baby. "I would like you to move in with me... so we can raise this baby together."

"What?" Tea gasped.

"Tea, I love you..." John implored.

"John, I can't agree to move in with you," Tea told him. "My husband is still alive. We are going to be meeting up with him soon. I still haven't gotten over Victor. I need to talk to him."

"You're making a big mistake," John said.

XOXOXO

"I'm very sorry," said Patrick. "I am afraid I can't help. According to these test results, Marty's tumor is inoperable."

"What?" Todd cried out. "No! Marty can't die! I refuse to let that happen."

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do," Patrick stated. He gave them a sympathetic look, then walked away so Marty and Todd could digest the news.

"Let's go," Marty urged Todd. "I need to see Charlotte."

She grabbed Todd's hand and lead him away toward the elevator. Once they got outside and entered his car, Marty started crying. "I can't die, Todd," she sobbed. "I can't leave Charlotte."

"Ohhh baby," he said as he took her in his arms to hold and soothe her. Tenderly he caressed her hair as he kissed away her tears. "I love you... and I will be here for you, no matter what. I refuse to let you die."

"Wh- what will we do?" Marty asked.

"We'll find another doctor after we visit Charlotte. We'll fly to Europe if we have to... but I won't stop until I save your life," Todd said with determination.

XOXOXO

"Please don't hurt me," Charlotte whimpered as Caleb neared her in the tiny cell.

"It's alright, little one. I won't hurt you. You're going to enjoy this very much," Caleb stated as he caressed her hair. Charlotte wasn't able to move or escape him because she was bound to the bed.

Caleb used his vampire magic to place Charlotte under a spell so she would not be scared. "You will be mine," he said as he unzipped his pants and lowered himself over her. Due to his magic, Charlotte wanted him just as much as he wanted and needed her. He sunk his fangs into her neck as he began to make sweet love to her.

Charlotte gasped as Caleb took her virginity. It hurt, but there was also pleasure in the pain. Despite the bonds, she arched up to him to take him deeper into her virginal body. "When you wake up, you won't remember this," Caleb whispered as he climaxed and held the beautiful girl in his arms.

When Charlotte awoke later, she saw a handsome man lying on the cot next to her. She realized she was naked and lying in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Melissa (T & M Fan) & AngelsInstead._

**Second Chances : Chapter Six**

"Are you okay?" A.J. asked Carly when the plane crashed onto an island.

"I think so," Carly said as she stood up.

"Michael, are you okay?" Carly asked frantically as she looked around.

"I'm okay, but Starr's not," Michael said as he held Starr in his arms.

XOXOXO

"John, you aren't in love with me. You sleep with anything that moves. I was just your flavor of the month," Tea stated.

"That's not true...well maybe it started out that way, but things have changed. I have fallen in love with you and I will do anything to prove that to you."

"If you love me then you'll give me space so that I can figure out where I stand with Victor," Tea stated.

"Don't you love me?" John asked.

XOXOXO

"Right now Charlotte is the most important thing. I need to prepare her for whatever happens. She needs to meet you...so that if anything does happen to me, she has someone to love her and take care of her," Marty said.

"I'm going to love Charlotte and she will always be taken care of, but nothing's going to happen to you, I won't let it," Todd stated as his phone began to ring.

"Hello," Todd said answering his phone.

"I know where Charlotte is, but I will only give you her location if you give me what I want," the caller stated.

XOXOXO

Charlotte looked at the handsome man lying next to her. She knew that she should feel frightened, but she didn't. Instead she felt an intense longing for this stranger, a fluttering feeling began to spread in her lower regions as she leaned down and kissed him.

"Hello Charlotte," Caleb said as he smiled.

"Who are you and why do I feel like you are part of my soul?" Charlotte asked as their kiss faded.

"I am your protector Charlotte, I have watched you and looked after you from afar for your entire life. My name is Caleb and you are very special to me as well," Caleb explained.

"Will you make love to me?" Charlotte asked.

"I love you Charlotte and I want to make love to you, but I need to ask you something first," Caleb stated.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked.

XOXOXO

Michael was frantic as a large potion of the plane was lying over Starr. There was twisted metal everywhere and he wasn't able to lift the heavy potion of the wing off of Starr. "Help me!" Michael cried out as he saw Starr clinging to life. "I can't lose Starr!"

"We'll help you, Son," AJ promised. "Starr is gonna be alright."

Anna and Robert were lying on the beach. Both were dazed after the plane crash, but thankfully they were both uninjured. "Where are the other passengers?" Robert asked frantically. "Anna, are you alright?"

"I'm alright, Robert," Anna said as she gently kissed him. Her hair was a tangled mess and dangling into the water near the shore. She sat up and accessed the situation.

"I hear someone calling out for help!" Robert cried out.

Xxxxoooo

"I don't know how I feel," Tea stated. "I had a lot of fun with you, but maybe that's all it was."

"What?" John gasped with pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, John. I really thought I loved you at first, but then Victor returned... and my heart wants to be reunited with him."

"But what about our baby?"

"I promise you will always be a part of our child's life," said Tea. "Just let me talk to Victor... and try to work things out with him. He's my husband."

"Alright," John sighed with reluctance. He wanted Tea and their child, but he knew her heart was still bonded with Victor. He could only hope that she would change her mind and want to be with him.

The remainder of the flight, John and Tea were silent. They arrived in Switzerland and met Victor at the airport. "Victor!" Tea gasped as she threw herself into his arms. "I've missed you so much."

She started to cry as she looked at him, then her gaze settled on John. "There's so much we have to talk about," she said.

Xxxxoooo

Todd's eyes got huge when he heard the voice on the phone. "Who the hell is this?" he demanded.

"Awwww, Son. Don't you recognize the voice of your mother?" Irene taunted.

"Irene! It can't be you! You're dead!" he gasped.

"Afraid not, Todd. You didn't kill me. I have nine lives, just like a cat," she said with an evil chuckle. "Now... about Charlotte, I know where she is."

"What have you done with Charlotte?" Todd asked with fear in his heart.

"I took her... and I am playing a little game with her right now," Irene stated. "If you want her alive and well, you will give me what I want."

Todd glanced over at Marty who was listening to the conversation with fear in her eyes. He knew she would crumble if anything happened to Charlotte. After losing Cole and Hope, Charlotte was all she had, and Marty's health was swiftly deteriorating. They had to find Charlotte... NOW!

"What is it you want?" Todd asked. "I will give you ANYTHING... just don't hurt her."

Xxxxoooo

Caleb tenderly kissed Charlotte on the lips. "If we make love again, you must agree to become my wife. We'll be married and eventually you will give birth to my child," Caleb stated. "Do you agree?"

"Yes," Charlotte said with a smile. "But will I become a vampire like you?"

"You remember last night... when we made love and I drank from you?" Caleb asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I remember everything."

"I used my vampire magic and I told you to forget," said Caleb. "For some reason, my spell did not work. My powers must not work with you as it has on all the others."

"That's because I love you, and I want be with you, too."

A smile of contentment came to Caleb's face. "I will keep you safe... and as soon as we get out of here, we'll get married and we'll start working on our family. And if you want to become a vampire later, that is fine. What do you want?" Caleb asked. "Would you like to become my vampire bride?"


End file.
